vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lisa Yadomaru
|-|Past Lisa= |-|Lisa= Summary Lisa Yadōmaru (矢胴丸 リサ, Yadōmaru Risa) is a Visored and the current Captain of the 8th Division. She is the former lieutenant of the 8th Division under Captain Shunsui Kyōraku. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, High 6-C with Hollow Mask Name: Lisa Yadōmaru Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Unknown, at least over a hundred years Classification: Former lieutenant of the 8th Division, Visored, Shinigami, Captain of the 8th Division Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take her reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost her speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Energy Manipulation, BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Could fight against a Hollowfied Bankai Ichigo. Held her own for a while against a Hollowfied Kensei without even using Shikai. All in all, is a capable Captain level Shinigami), Large Island level with Hollow Mask (Held her own against a Resurrección Harribel, also according to Aizen, hollowfication allows Shinigami to reach power levels far surpassing that of either a Hollow or a Shinigami) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Could keep up with Harribel) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class, Large Island Class with Hollow Mask Durability: Large Mountain level (Withstood attacks from a Hollowfied Bankai Ichigo), Large Island level with Hollow Mask Stamina: Very High. Weaker characters can fight for days without issue and with injuries that would be fatal to even the hardiest of normal humans. Range: Extended melee range when fighting with her sword, several hundreds of meters with projectiles and Cero Standard Equipment: Her Zanpakutō, Haguro Tonbo, Hollow Mask Intelligence: Combat smart Weaknesses: Hollow Mask only lasts 5 minutes but it can be reapplied Notable Attacks/Techniques: Senmaioroshi: Lisa strikes her opponent with countless strikes to overwhelm them. Panty-Flash Tornado: Lisa does a spinning kick to strike her opponents numerous times. Nijū Ichijō Tonbokudari: Lisa unleashes multiple piercing attacks against an opponent. Hollowfication: The process in which a Soul attains the powers of a Hollow in order to pass the limits of their being. By gaining the power of a Hollow, one's Reiryoku increases dramatically. Only those who have control over their inner Hollow can Hollowfy manually. It manifests itself as a unique mask of different shapes and designs. Soul Reapers that can accomplish Hollowfication are known as Visoreds. Cero: A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired in a laser like fashion that only Hollows, Arrancars, and Visoreds can use. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user. File:Senmaioroshi.gif|Senmaioroshi File:PantyFlashTornado.gif|Panty-Flash Tornado File:Niju_Ichijo_Tonbokudari.png|Nijū Ichijō Tonbokudari Lisa Mask (ep279).png|Lisa's Hollow mask Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Shinigami Category:Hybrids Category:Spear Users Category:Good Characters Category:Spirits Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Martial Artists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6